Dead Cold Consumed
by Voracious-Bitch
Summary: Batty tries to kill two birds with one stone; a little R&R with Happy and some body disposal but she gets more than she bargained for when Hap asks her for a favor. Reaper Ink -Saftey Off crossover


_This is a collaboration piece of mine and Bekala's it's one shot off her Reaper Ink story chapters 10/11 it she took my girl for a spin in her world and I got to play back _

_Dismemberment, sex and general bad language so if you're a of a squeamish nature or not 18 steer clear of the good times below LOL _

_Happy and all the boys are in hope you guys like it._

_Let us know good bad gory made you squirm in your chair all that thanks for reading and reviewing_

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Happy looks at the ringing cell, it's the third unknown number in a row to pop up. He has a good idea who it is but he's in the middle of a shit ass situation not of his making

"Who the fuck is that?" Tig asks irritated

"Fuck you Tig," Happy barks back as he flips the phone open. Tig just leans back over the dead bitch in the bed and inspects his handy work. The livid purple marks around her neck pop on her pasty white skin. Happy swore the reason there was no pussy running in Charming was because Clay didn't want to have a cemetery full of Tig's mommy issues.

"What?" Happy snaps into the receiver.

"I got interrupted, need your handy dandy sink." Batty's voice is breathless and Hap can hear her moving things around in the background.

"What's left?" Happy asks.

"One whole, one in the stew pot." Her reply is almost chipper, leaving Happy with a flash of her across his closed eyes. The only time the girl got chipper was when she got bloody, up close and personal bloody.

"When you gonna be here?" Happy pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"I'm in Lodi say 30 minutes," Batty replies still sounding far too casual.

"You got enough soup base for another one?" Happy has barely finished the question when Tig opens his big ass mouth.

"Who the fuck are you swapin recipes with Hap? We got shit to do!" Tig has the nerve to look irritated and Happy just flips him the bird.

"Make that two!" Cause Happy is pretty sure he's gonna kill Tig.

"Hooker soup once more?" Happy can't tell if Batty is annoyed or amused.

"How? fuck it… Yah," Happy is certainly annoyed.

"Need a transport too?" Batty is always far too willing to help when it came to bodies and blood.

"Yah," Happy shoots Tig a dirty look and tries to focus on the conversation.

"Alright, I got enough. Where?"

"Redwood Inn." Happy wonders if the cheap motel gave Tig a two for one discount on this shit.

"30 minutes. No Tig killing, you'd be all lonesome an shit." The dead air that follows the sentence makes Hap's jaw snap. He swears that one day when he isn't so fucking busy making her beg for his dick he'd torture her into telling him how she knows half of the shit she does about him and the boys.

"Bitch." Happy stares off at the hooker as he speaks, his head shaking.

"Nah man this one was kinda sweet, even if she was a junkie." Tig is holding the dead hookers hand, petting it. He seems more relaxed than he has in the last week with all his shit storm kid drama and Chibs but that was Tig. Man had some twisted issues and his attempts to work them out sometimes left a corpse.

"Get your shit and go! I got this asshole." With Batty on the way Happy didn't want Tig hanging around longer than necessary.

"Nah man, my mess." Tig continues to pet the dead girl's hand as he speaks and Happy gets the feeling his desire to stay has nothing to do with responsibility.

"Yah it is… but I got it covered but only if you ain't here. They roll up and see more than one bike out there." Happy rolls his shoulders back and reaches for a smoke.

"Who the fuck was on the phone?" Tig cuts his eyes at the nomad suspiciously.

"Ba- Associate." Happy has no idea what you call a bitch you fuck and kill with. Is she a friend? Is she an associate? Was she his bitch? What the fuck ever.

"You cheating muttherfucker." Tig finally drops the hooker's hand; he actually looks a bit hurt.

"What the fuck you on about Tig." Hap can feel the beginnings of a headache. He has too much to do today; he can't deal with a pouty Tig.

"I'm hurt man, your stepping out and playing hide the body with someone else… thought that was a you and me thing." Happy actually cracks a smile at Tig's hurt-over-the-top-drama face. Motherfucker is crazy but he'd always had Hap's back.

"I'm returning the favor, they help me with this one I'm helping out with theirs. It's all good. Get lost before you fuck me over, the connection's handy and for fucks sake no more hookers! Ain't like you're hurting for pussy asshole. There's a clubhouse full."

"Yah but I can't work those bitches over too much, Gemma'd kick my ass. So I need to go? Cause I should haul it at least." Tig collects the cash off the dresser he'd paid the girl and slides his hoodie back on, starting to head for the door. Really if he didn't have to clean up all the better for him.

"Asshole this is the third one in a fucking year, you need a new hobby" Happy yells as Tig slams the door, leaving him with the dead hooker.

Sparking up another smoke, Hap glances down at the cell on the bed beside him waiting for Batty to call. It only takes ten minutes.

"Doesn't that asshole know you don't make bodies in a place you can't slip them out?" Batty grumbles by way of greeting, Hap can hear the engine cut off in the background. The motel is laid out facing the highway, the parking lot was at one end by the office so the desk clerk had a clear look at who came and went. All the rooms run straight back, side by side and back to front with a narrow paved walk way in between and the damn place was packed with an assortment of people heading one way or another. Happy is pretty sure Tig has been keeping the room there since he'd given up the apartment to his baby girl and Chibs. At least the hooker wasn't from Charming; Tig had picked her up in Lodi and brought her back here. Tig had shit in the room and Happy decided he would have to talk to him about keeping it in the long run it would draw less attention.

"Keeps a room here #24," Happy says and as usual the line goes dead.

Happy looks over at the dead girl, her vacant eyes are wide open and blood shot. Her mouth is stuffed with what Happy assumes are underwear but he isn't willing to pull out the bright pink fabric to confirm.

The door opens and closes, the lock clicking into place and Batty wanders in taking a sweep of the room. Her eyes land on the bed and she swings a large black suitcase up onto the dirty sheets next to the girl.

"At least he's not a chubby chaser. She'll fit in the suitcase if we break her." As she speaks Batty's already pulling on gloves, her eyes swing up to Happy and he sees the switch flip. Nameless cunt is in the house, banter time is over, and from here on out it'll be monosyllabic directions. Happy feels himself brace up

"Spin her over," Batty tosses a set of latex his way as she speaks her words flat and clipped.

As soon as Happy has the hooker on her back in the center of the bed Batty grabbs at a leg testing its rigor. Happy watches as she begins rubbing the limb, her hands squeezing and pushing at the dead muscles.

"I should introduce you to Tig." All that's running through Hap's mind is necrophilia porn titles, Debbie Does the Dead, Girls Gone Dead, and his personal favorite Dead Clit Lickers. He's been spending too much time with the Charming Sergeant at Arms.

He knows she's getting the blood moving and forcing the muscles to loosen up when she looks up and nails him with eyes that hold the same vacant gaze as the corpse. It sobers his thoughts, he needs a break from Tig, and the man was rubbing off on him.

"Work the top end," that flat bark had him grinding his teeth but he begins working the girls' arms. He's only been at it a few minutes when the body jerks as Batty grunts and then a loud popping sound follows. Hap steps back to watch Batty, her foot braced on the dead girl's crotch using her own weight for leverage she's twisting the leg as she leans out holding the girls shin to her chest. The chipped red toenails of the hooker are over Batty's shoulder, and like the dead bitch is a Barbie her hip pops followed by the breaking of the knee. Batty drops the misshapen leg and adjusts her position going for the second.

"Break her neck." It takes Hap a moment to snap to it but he pulls the dead girl up against his chest and slides in behind the body. Wrapping his arm around her neck and reefing her head to the side fast, the snapping sound is loud in the silent room. Batty walks around to him and the dead girl in his arms and pulls the pink lace free from her mouth.

"Tight as a frogs ass but she'll fit." The pink panties are over her hooked fingers and Batty leans forward slowly, her eyes are suddenly green fire. She brushes Hap's lips with her own, her bright gaze never leaving his. The dead bitch is still between them, clutched in the bend of his arm and as Batty pulls back Happy watched her slide a hand across the dead girls face closing her eyes. A small, sly smile slipping into place.

"Maybe you should introduce me to Tig." She spins and drops the pink fabric off her fingers into the suitcase.

Happy finds himself dropping the body to the ground as he reaches for his very alive girl and slams her down on to his lap, one arm pulling her in tight around the waist the other around her throat. He thrusts her head back onto his shoulder his lips press to her ear.

"Tig would rather stick his dick in a dead broken bitch than in you." His voice is thick with venom and it rumbles sending licks of fire down her spine.

Her ass is grinding at him and he clamps down on her hip in a quick flip. He stands lifting and spinning until he's on top of her. Her teeth find his neck, breaking skin. Happy pulls free and they grapple; she lands a good blow to his face. The sting spurs him on and he instinctively strikes a blow to her kidney, knocking the air out of her as she goes limp. Her weakness lasts long enough for him to grab her wrists pinning them over her head. His whole upper body is leveraged above her, his hips pressing her into the mattress, their pelvic bones grinding as she gasps. Happy stays still letting her get her air back until that sly smile is back and he sees his own blood on her mouth. Happy's eyes follow her pink tongue as she licks her lip clean her eyes are hooded and she pants under him. He wonders if one day she'll just push him too far and make him snap.

"Don't know shit about you except for one thing Batty, I'm your drug of choice you come for me." He growls out the words and loves the way her eyes snap shut in defiance.

He doesn't leave room for her to answer. His mouth slams down on hers with punishing force but Batty doesn't fight or object. She relaxes under him, her arms losing their tension and she pushes up into his chest. When he lets go of her wrists they find his face, pulling him in closer. At the press of her warm grip he eases the pressure of the kiss. Pulling back slow until he's just nipping at her lip.

There'd been a challenge in her voice when she'd said Tig's name and Happy hated it on a very primitive level. It pushed him to get that fixed bit of claim he only ever got after working her to the brink of it all. When she was too tired to fight him for control and she just reacted to his touch. That was when she was his bitch, her hips slamming up and meeting his every demand. Her arms stretched above her, eyes open, starburst of green and gold. That was his and his alone he knew somewhere deep seated that he was the only man who could get that from her. Batty's surrender belonged to him.

"That smart ass request, is gonna have consequences girl… but Leila will be at the shop at nine and we got 2.5 bodies to get gone in less than four hours." They'll have time for the other side of their business later. As happy pushes up off of batty to get back to work she stopped him by wrapping her legs around him.

"You're my drug of choice happy but if shit gonna get complicated I might just kick the habit" her legs let loose as happy gives her a hard look he wants to tell her to go fuck herself as he stands up but the clipped words were as flat and dead as her eyes Nameless cunt was back.

Happy drops his head and the dead girl's vacant eyes stare at him once more from the floor. He redirects all his anger with Batty at the hooker and reaching down he grabs one of her arms and plants his foot on her chest he pops her shoulder with brute force. His own gaze takes on the flat black of death as he turns back to Batty.

"Ain't complicated babe fuck and kill that's all you need" Batty cocks her head to the side and for a small second her eyes cloud over; when she speaks her voice is soft.

"That's how I lost my virginity, fucking and killing a mark"

Happy's head jerks at the sentence and he finds himself wanting to reach out to the girl in front of him but she cuts him short.

"Need to do the other shoulder Hap" she's up and off the bed with quick long strides; stepping over the girl she grabs the case and drops it to the ground. Grabbing a hold of the last unbroken limb and like Happy had she pops it loose, Happy is still trying to process what she said when she smack's his arm.

"Hey thought we were in a rush! Move it, good soup takes time"

Batty moves at a steady pace as she heads to her car, the suitcase making a ruckus rolling behind her. By the time Happy has locked the door she's already opening the trunk to her sedan and he watches her load the suitcase with no real struggle. Placing it on an oddly shaped bundle as he heads for his bike. Had it been any other woman he would have been doing the hauling but Batty was generally pretty capable of hauling her own corpses, and apparently other people's.

Once she's in the car Hap starts his Dyna and leads the way. The drive is a quick tour right past the clubhouse and few streets fewer. Reaper Ink is on a street housing a bar and a liquor store, fitting in with the late night costumer traffic. Swinging his bike to the backside Hap pulls in and watches as Batty reverses in so that the trunk faces the double doors on the rear of the building.

Happy wanders up, opening the door as Batty begins pulling her equipment from the back passenger door of the sedan. She's careful with the roll containing all her slice and dice gear. It's similar to his own and it's followed by a black hard case on wheels, another one of her custom made toys. This one houses a compressor and air tools; a last but not least she pulls her tote of chems.

He's done this with her a few times and the girl has taught him a few useful tricks in making bodies disappear. By the time Batty is done with a body there's little to nothing left for the law. Happy drags the suitcase into the back room, which as luck would have it is a cutting room to an old butcher shop. There's still the stainless steel wide drain, handy dandy sink, along with the floor drains and the black and white tiled backsplash and floor.

"Where did you put it Hap? We're gonna need that grinder if we're getting this done in less the 2 hours" Batty's voice is excited and he thinks the girl is all kids of strange as the prospect of making ground chuck gives her the same breathy pant she has when he makes her stir crazy with need.

"You're fucked up, you know that right? Grinding up dead meat ain't supposed to get you wet bitch" As he shoots the words over his shoulder with a chuckle he heads through the door that leads off to what had once been the walk-in freezer but now serves as the office. He returns shortly carrying the heavy piece of metal machinery.

He'd let slip that the shop had an old school meat grinder with a hand crank that attached to the big drained sink when they had been dealing with a guy who was too fat for acid disposal. The fat fucker was in the 400 pounds and Batty had to run out twice and had to collect more mix. The bitch hadn't left him alone about using the shop since.

Heading straight to the sink he slides the grinder into its mount and bolts it into place. If Leila ever figured out what the fuck had made him rework the old thing she'd have Tig or Chib's looking to put him through it once she was done throwing up. Took the girl a bit to pull the trigger unless bullets were actually flying.

Batty hadn't wasted any time while he was working, she's already unwrapping the body in the blanket. It's an older man, mid-fifties yuppie going by his clothing with a small hole in his forehead filled with a bright orange earplug. There's was no exit wound, which explained the lack of blood on the blanket

Happy bends down to look at the plugged hole as Batty was cuts the guy free of his pants with a knife. It had to have been a small caliber gun but even a .22 would pop out the side of a skull unless she'd shot him from a distance, which wouldn't explain the bodies. Killing someone from a distance its a leave'm where they drop deal and Happy couldn't see any burn trace either. A question he generally would never have bothered with pops out.

"What you do him with?" Happy hates when he can't make shit add up.

"Captive bolt gun. Lots of fun, less mess" Batty smiles at him. The up and down lilt of her voice making it obvious she knew it had been making him crazy trying to work out how the poor prick on the floor had gone down.

"Shit gonna have to try that some time" Happy stands up and goes for the suitcase with Tig's hooker. Pulling her free and laying her out beside the old guy. Batty made short work of his clothing and was opening up her case laying out all her tools, the flap of knives and a roll surgical rubber hose. Batty took a screw driver out of her bag of tricks and pulled the drain, grabbing the hose, she fed six feet of it into the drain and set a wide bore needle on the opposite end. He winces when she plugs it into the carotid artery of the stiff on the floor with a little smile.

Happy stands and moves to her case, pulling the line to the compressor, he plugs it in as she shoves one more line into the guy at his arterial artery. Once the line is set she fiddles with the compressor, this is what she called the pump and dump. It clears all the blood out of the body and the hose fed down the drain means if CSI ever came to do a swab there'd be no trace of this guy's blood to swab in the drain. This is a trick he's used more than once in the years since she'd showed it to him, though most of his bodies got burned.

"Turn it off Hap."

Batty removes the lines from the stiff and transfers them to the girl, repeating the process until the girl is pumped dry. She turns back to the compressor and swaps it to a regular nozzle; taking her knife she makes a small incision just over the guy's bellybutton and pushes the nozzle into the incision placing her thumbs over it to create a seal.

"Turn up the pressure and turn it on" Happy steps over to the compressor and dials it up. It takes a fair amount of air pressure to make a human balloon and he watches as the pressure builds, separating skin and fat from muscle.

The piranha acid mix Batty uses does fast work on muscle and tendons but Batty had figured out that if you separate all the parts and drop them in the bath of acid at regular intervals it could take less than 45 minutes to dissolve a whole body. The whole process left behind a soupy mess of a bright pink sludge that could then be poured down the drain with another of her handy little tricks a long wide funnel. Leaving only teeth to remove and bones to dispose of.

With bright eyes and a scalpel between her teeth Batty turns the body over on its side and she calls out to Happy.

"Hold –em"

Happy grabs at the shoulder and hip his head balking as he feels the skin bunching in an unnatural way and sliding under his palm. He knows exactly where she will cut, from the base of the guy's spine and up to the base of his neck. A few more cuts and all that's left is an inside out human suit and a skinless carcass ready to be flayed from the bone. Batty is an efficient bitch and she can peel, slice, and dice in under 30 minutes. She repeats the balloon and peel on the dead hooker and Happy finds himself cursing at the visual of breast implants being ripped free of the pockets of skin and falling into Batty's hands.

"Pop'em and drain'em then bring the bags back; membranes fine to drop in the soup, saline on the other hand would kill the mix. Remember that if you ever do a bitch with fake tits." Batty sounds far too casual when she issues the reminder.

An evil smile is spreading across her face and it's just begging him to slap her ass but instead he wanders towards the can, letting it slide for the moment. Once this clean up was done though, that and the whole Tig thing were going to get totaled up and Batty was going to have to pay up. By the time he makes his way back she has most of buddy's lower leg clean and two piles of body tissue going muscle and tendon.

"I'm hopping if we grind up the skin and fat up it'll take less time to melt so as I cut him up you start cranking the skin and fat into the bucket you remember the mix?"

"Yah rubbers in the case?" Happy is already digging around as he asks.

"Yah, grab that pail should be able to dump it." as she speaks she's already reaching back and pulling the funnel with the wide rubber hose that would fit down the drain and tosses it at him before going back to cutting at the red pulpy mess in front of her. The foot still had all its meat but his shinbone was fully exposed with bits and pieces of meat still littering it, she is starting on the thigh and Hap has been actively avoiding the man's crotch since she'd gotten the asshole naked. He sure as hell has no intention of putting that bit in his hand to stuff it down the grinder, hell no he'd leave that bit for her.

With the alternating cycle of cranking the grinder and cutting the slicing and grinding get done faster than Happy expects. At one point he feels his hair stand on end when Batty laughs. It's the first time he thinks he's ever heard the bitch laugh and it doesn't help that the reason for her mirth is the hooker's face slowly melting away in the bucket of acidic mix.

They had bag the bones and were just getting all the surfaces cleaned, Batty obsessively pouring bleach down the drain of the sink and blowing it with the compressor hose to loosen anything that may be trapped under the lip of the drain. She's hanging over the side of the basin her ass swaying as her feet leave the ground. Happy walks up behind her taking advantage of her focus on the task. He fixes his eyes on her firm ass, his hand itching to swat at it. He acts on the impulse and the sound of it has him harder than the steel she's draped over. He expects her to react violently, swinging out or kicking back at him. Instead, she remains still, a small satisfied huff leaving her mouth as the rubber hose falls limply to the floor. When she does turn her face is blank for a moment before he sees the usual transformation take place.

Her eyes seem to suddenly brighten and gain streaks of gold and without warning she's on him. Her arms around him, legs finding their way to his hips and clamping down painfully until his hands settle on her ass and he lifts her. She sighs into his mouth; a taste of desperation seems to be on her soft lips traveling the length of his neck to lick at her earlier bite. The gentle pressure is something he never gets from her even when he has her exhausted into submission. The girl is usually all teeth and tight grips, digging fingernails that left him bleeding. Gentle had his head swimming in lust for her. With any other woman gentleness turned Happy off but in this moment with this girl, his bitch, it fit, had him aching to be buried balls deep.

It's a new taste of surrender from her, and it spreads over him with soft lips and feather hands. Her spine rolls slowly as she grinds into him, forceful but complaint all in the same breath. Pulling at his kutte in a way that any other bitch would have gotten her ass tossed to the ground for Batty tugs the leather off and it is followed quickly by his shirt. She has him off his game with the softness of her hands as she reaches between them for his belt and makes short work of letting him free. His cock jumps at the contact and groan of satisfaction rumbles free from him and into her mouth as her teeth scrape across his lip.

A shiver runs down his spine as he pushes her into the wall, she arches back and reaches to his falling jeans for the knife at his hip. That sly grin has him bracing for her to go back to usual violent form and he braces for a swing of the blade. He is shocked when she slowly brings it up to the waist of her own soft yoga pants and slits the black fabric and rips it apart, the knife falling to the ground with a clatter. Happy doesn't think, he just lifts her into position and slams himself as deep and as far as he can. He's on the brink at the feel of her around his cock twitching at the slick wetness.

She's clamping tight and panting around him with small little moans and in an odd moment he swears he hears her utter sweet words in his ear. He begins a slow deep pace that leaves them both straining, their bodies moving in time until the wall doesn't feel solid enough. He lays them out on the floor where she had just an hour before sliced and deboned two corpses and at the contact of the cold tile and the sting of bleach they both come gripping each other, her lips pressed to his neck.

They're both laid out still panting when batty shoots up, her head tilting and body slowly spinning toward the front of the shop. Her hand finds Hap's knife, the scrape of the blade sliding on the tile finally brings Happy to awareness and he recognizes the sound of rummaging in the front of the shop. With a sigh he looks at Batty's pants they're still on her but the V of the cut drew his eyes her exposed pussy still looked slick and he wanted to slide right back in but if he didn't get up and out there Batty was likely to go charging out just as she was and sink his knife into what he is sure is Tig's baby girl.

Squeezing Batty's knee he signals her to relax as he pulls himself up and heads out, sliding his shirt on and zipping his pants. The thought that he hadn't used a rubber filling his head with panic for a split second only to disappear. Batty was one bitch he'd never had to worry about. If she got knocked up he knew she'd take care of things whatever that meant. As he clears the back door he sees Leila crouched at the counter digging in the client box but what really catches his eye is the shiny Baretta on the counter.

Fuck. What the fuck is this shit? He likes Leila and he'd have fucked her with no thought if she wasn't a brother's woman. Tig and his whole daddy shit could go fuck himself along with anymore of his dead hookers. The sergeant at arm's girl is smart, hot and good with ink she can be a bit of a pussy in the confrontation department but she at least held her own when the situation was shoved at her. Long story short Leila could take care of herself better than most bitches.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

He sneaks up on her, he's seen the girl with a gun and she's not stupid about how she aims it. Her reaction when he slaps his hand down on her shoulder is violent and he realizes immediately she's not here for fun. He pushes against her on instinct, spinning her until he's got her pinned. "What the fuck are you doing?" She's got that I'm-about-to-do-something-stupid look on her face and his eyes dart to the gun on the counter. Tig has got to get the girl something worth shooting.

"I needed something, came in early to get it. What are you doing here?" Her eyes are immediately suspicious and he knows they're both hiding something. Little girl's going to be pissed if she finds out he grinds bodies in her back room. Clay had been very specific about that when he'd given Happy permission to clean up at the shop. Oh well.

Batty can hear the conversation as she reaches for her spare pants out of her kit the pitch of Hap's voice slides through her and twists her stomach in a knot. She doesn't like it, there's an easy familiarity in his voice, less rumble and softer inflection as if he's talking to a kid. He's never spoken to her with the fixed bit of ease that he's dishing out to whoever it is. Batty suddenly feels cold where before when they were laid out on the floor her head had swam with how it felt to just let him in. She'd had to stomp the inner bitch, struggled to not shut him out and force him into the usual fuck-fight with her. She'd done it half out of curiosity and half out of want. Part of her wanted him to return the soft caresses and he hadn't left her in the cold. It had been consuming in a way she wasn't sure she could handle; yet she craved it again the moment he'd slid free of her thighs and lay out beside her.

Batty doesn't bother with a new shirt keeping the blood soaked tank; impatient to see who it is that can make Hap's voice a soft rumble. Stepping into the main shop her eyes take in Hap leaning into the girl, pining her with his body, his head bent and his eyes holding Leila's incredulous and slightly pissed gaze. There's white bolt of heat that's so foreign it grips Batty's throat and all she can do is switch off. Her head overloading with an instinct she's never felt. It registers slowly as jealousy and that disgusts her she doesn't do weak.

In the moment Batty feels the overwhelming urge to kill the stupid girl but she knows it wouldn't make any difference. Hap would still have treated the smaller woman like a child, something to be protected and cherished. It's a protective side of him Batty will never get for herself. Even so the tactical and technical of what it would take to off Tig's little girl rolls through Batty's head like a morbid movie. Leila's gaze falls on Batty and Batty feels a smile spread, she likes the fear she's seeing in those eyes. At least the bitch was smart enough to identify the real threat in the room.

"What the hell Hap?" Leila speaks and Hap glances back at Batty before settling his eyes on the little bit. She's putting two and two together in her head and he knows she's about to start asking questions he technically can't answer.

"I use the big sink in the back to wash up sometimes after a job. It's got that industrial drain. Clay said it was alright." Might as well come clean about that, it's going to be obvious after this.

"Who they got you killing Hap? Does it have something to do with why Chibs has been such a bastard recently?" Leila's staring up at him with big eyes and the killer has no desire to go down this road. He'd rather she dump the Scot and go free market, he's told her before he's not here to play her girlfriend.

"We need to do her?" Batty finally breaks her silence and he turns to find his favorite bitch looking more like nameless cunt than soft sex kitten. It's a dangerous situation, Batty in killer mode and Leila looking ready for a fight.

"No. She owns the shop, she's SAMCRO." Batty just shrugs and he knows the bitch is already planning the hit in her head. Girl loves to kill and fuck and she's obviously not had enough of either recently. He needs to handle Tig's kid first. "What are you up to Leila?" He pockets her pussy gun for good measure and leans back to wait for an answer.

"It's none of your business Happy, I can handle my own shit." Leila looks defiant and he can practically feel Batty tensing behind him. He's had enough of this.

"Sure you can. Let's go to the back office and talk." He knows Leila and she's more than capable but he's not about to let her out of his sight with murder in her eyes. Tig would kill him. He doesn't miss the way her eyes cut to Batty behind him. Good girl, he thinks, know who the real threat is.

Hap bends down and throws Leila over his shoulder and Batty can feel the whole scene switching in her head. It wasn't just the girl she was slicing up anymore; it was Hap too. The sight of his hands on Leila is infuriating and Batty knows it's not the girl's fault anymore. Batty can feel her control faltering, the surface bubbling as she watches Happy carry the slight woman towards the back. Batty can feel a conflict between the soft bit of woman she once could have been fighting against the nameless killer she really is. Happy's eyes swing in her direction and he's got that assessing look in his eyes that screams 'don't fuck with this'. Batty can see it there; the desire to fuck her and it settles some of the turmoil inside her.

Batty watches as Happy throws Leila into a chair in the office and the girl huffs in frustration. Batty knows a little bit about the girl, her shooting, her pulling the trigger on a Mayan, and even the finale bit on the whole war but she didn't see it looking at her now. Slumped in the chair Leila's eyes are flicking quickly around the room, glazed and moving from Hap to Batty and the girl looks terrified. Batty watches impressed as the girls pulls herself together with a visible force of will, her face smoothing out and her eyes focusing before she speaks with more venom in her voice than Batty could ever manage herself.

"What are you looking at bitch?" The response to Leila's voice is instant, visceral on Batty's part. If she hadn't been familiar with Hap's restraining grip she wouldn't have managed to snap clear of the red haze. As it is Batty thinks the young bitch is lucky to still have no idea how quickly an esophagus can be gripped and ripped clear of the body. If she did Leila wouldn't be half as bold as she's being, it's a bad idea.

"You cunts are both going to get me killed. Stop it." Leila looks triumphant and when Hap's voice hits her ears Batty rethinks killing him, except this time she plans to keep a few parts for memory. She needs the reminder that letting anyone in, no matter how good the sex just makes her soft and unfocused. Hap is right he is her drug of choice and at the moment she is feeling like a junkie who has hit rock bottom.

"Fuck this" "I'm going to finish cleaning up." Time to kick the habit, Batty spins and leaves them. She catches bits and pieces of the conversation as she packs her stuff and her general feeling on the whole thing is that the girl has the right idea minus the scare him shit. She needs to step up and just plug the asshole; she'd already plugged two others what was a third? Shit she'd show the girl the real use of her sink. The thought of Leila's reaction to the scenario is oddly calming.

Happy walks back in as Batty is closing up her case, the back room is spotless and the sting of bleach in the air is oddly comforting. Hap looks Batty over and wonders if he is fucking crazy asking the bitch to do him a favor like this but he steps past his misgivings and asks.

"Need a favor; keep lil-bit here while I go take this shit head out?"

"No." Batty's voice is flat as she grips the handle of her case and Hap has to reach for her and pull her to a stop and keep her there. He grips her arms recognizing walk out mode. He needs to keep his fellow killer and sometimes lover available, he doesn't trust this bastard Smith not to come looking for Leila. The girl made it clear the creeper knows where she lives and Hap has a feeling the stalker is just looking for his final rush.

If Happy is to keep his word to the girl he needs to not have her cluttering up his shot. Leila was out to prove she was hard and could handle her shit but she wasn't there yet she still got tripped up on the right and wrong of shit all her talk of scaring Smith instead of just killing the asshole made Hap shake his head. That was one thing about Batty he never had to worry with, she would cut a threat dead in it's tracks.

"Batty just fucking do as I say." He grinds out the words.

"Where in your head do you see that shit happening and going right? What's it take to make me do as you say? And we both know I only give in cause its what I want, from you, the fight the pain is fun. Just like killing, you're the only living thing I ever left breathing, walking, and talking." Her face is animated on the last part and it makes him look at her hard but she's got the dead flat eyes nothing's there.

Hap's hands tighten around her arms, the grip is painful and she can see his jaw sliding his eyes look down at her and they're hard, searching, trying to assess what it is she's saying.

"This swings back to the whole need to break the habit of you conversation shit's getting way too complicated with you don't think I'm up for it." When her voice breaks up the silence Hap's hands dig in deeper as if to make sure she stays put.

"You're fucking staying right fucking here and you'll keep her fucking safe for me cause I'm asking you to and bitch you know you ain't kicking me ever." His lips slam down on hers, his hands still gripping her and she doesn't fight him. She's feeling his claim and in some perverse sense she wants it, she wants to be tethered and as she feels him pull back she nods, she'll give him this as her parting gift. Every part of her screams for her to run but Batty isn't a runner. She just hopes Leila doesn't make her go blind with rage again, she'd have to unpack all her shit. She's pretty sure if she kills Happy's lil-bit her wouldn't leave her walking and talking.

Once he's gone Batty listens as the girl moves around her office and she pulls her desert eagle out. She figures the girl is less likely to cause problems with a barrel pointed in her direction. Batty's head is spinning Hap's statements around and around trying to angle in on what he meant about them. Not that it's going to matter in the long run, this infernal nagging she has in her head is making her crazy over and over, the soft needy bit keeps trying to surface.

As she steps into the main shop, gun in hand, Batty glances into the office to see Leila at her desk a pencil flying across paper. She finds a spot on the counter that gives her a clear view of Happy's lil-bit and the front door. Over the next three hours Leila seems absorbed in her business, drawing, doing the books and organizing a set of flash on the wall. Batty can tell Hap drew the flash, his distinct style jumping of the page. As the hours pass Leila is getting more and more tense she keeps giving Batty quick assessing looks when she thinks she's not being watched.

The phone rings and sure enough the damn bitch picks it up she'd heard Happy's instructions; this is a no-no. Batty watches as Leila has the audacity to give her usual greeting over the line before she speaks up.

"I'm pretty sure Happy said don't answer the phones." Leila drops the headset into the receiver immediately.

Batty doesn't get doing something that would place her out in the open with whoever it was she was having to hide from, but then again the girl was a little on the optimistic side if she thought a guy who left dead rats with peak a boo shots of her bent and getting some was a scare off job.

"All they needed was your voice to confirm location, get to the back." The girl's quick glance at her gun confirms to Batty that the girl's at least got good instincts. Too much time sitting still with nothing to do but watch the girl putter about is leaving her head open to all the confusing pulls of emotion she isn't equipped to handle.

The girl is staring at her and Batty hates how unnerving those stupid gold eyes are. It's not the unusual color it's how expressive they are. Batty's used to cold things, dead things, she doesn't like when there's too much emotion but this girl is just a slide show of what she got rambling around in her head.

Too bad she was raised so soft, if she'd been trained right Leila could have been a good killer. The instincts are there, buried under all the clutter of emotions, but push comes to shove Leila opted for pulling the trigger and that was the key to being a killer. She has one of those innocent faces that would pull a man in just enough to get his throat slit. Batty pushes the chair back and forth, keeping her eyes on the mark. She still can't believe Happy made her stay, made her babysit. The thought jerks her, Happy doesn't make her do shit, she complied for him this time she wouldn't ever do it again.

"What's your name?" The girl sounds genuinely interested in an answer and Batty decides this is a great opportunity to fuck with her.

"None of your business Leila." She makes a show of drawing out the name into several syllables. Batty loves the annoyed look that settles over Leila when she realizes she's behind on the information game.

"Are you from down South? You have an accent." Obviously a persistent bitch Batty repeats Hap's command about not killing the girl over and over in her head before picking up a magazine. Maybe she can distract the anger away.

"Do you like killing people?" Leila deadpans the question and Batty smiles behind the glossy gossip pages.

"Yes." Hopefully that will shut the bitch up.

"There's a great article in there on how to cut your hair to match your face shape." Now she's being intentionally annoying. Batty slams the magazine down onto the desk and stares the girl down. The phone is ringing in the front of the shop but Batty only has eyes for the MC brat.

"I don't have to stay here. I could leave you to whatever trouble you've managed for yourself." Would serve the girl right really, getting caught up in this entire stalker shit. Hap was right the shit head should have been dead a week and Leila should have been the one to take him out. There's no excuse for letting men handle all your shit.

"You'll stay, and you'll kill if you have to. Hap's got you on a short leash. I'm not stupid." Batty feels her hackles rise at the girl's tone. If she thinks Batty is another kept MC woman she's got another thing coming.

"I'm not on anyone's leash, I owe Hap a favor. He helped me out so I agreed to babysit your sorry ass." That is what this is. Happy may have acted like he had all the control in the back but Batty wouldn't be here if she didn't want to be.

"I don't need a babysitter." The bitch sounds petulant and Batty can feel her temper rising. First the girl interrupts her time with Happy and now she's trying to pretend she's hard. It's ridiculous.

"You do. All you MC cunts are useless. Your men spend too much time cleaning up your messes." The girl looks taken aback and Batty allows herself to feel a bit vindicated.

"Let me ask you something. What would you do if your man cheated on you?" Batty glances at the girl for a moment, this question seems different than the rest.

"I kill the bitch" Batty keeps her tone level.

"Happy sleeps with other women." The girl's tone is vindictive and Batty feels rage coil in her chest. She and Hap had never made any promises to each other and she has never had any illusions about being the only one his dick sank into, didn't stop her from killing off a few of his favorites over the years. She doesn't need to have it slapped in her face by a girl who probably like all the MC women knew damn well what happens on a run stays on a run rule and played willingly dumb to the disrespect.

"Umm ask Happy how many of his repeat girls just seem to disappear" Batty keeps her voice even but the evil smirk that crosses her lips is enough to make Leila believe that there are some missing sweetbutts.

Batty wants to be done with this shit favor. She's ready to track down her killer and make it clear to him that she's not happy about the way today turned out. The phone rings form the front and Batty sees her opportunity to be done with this shit. "Get your shit together, we're leaving." The girl makes a face and her eyes drift to the gun with some significance. Good, bitch should be scared.

"Happy said to stay." Batty can feel her temper rising and she pushes it down.

"I know what he said but you answered the phone. Whoever you've pissed off could be on their way over. Now, get your shit." Batty flicks the gun on the word and she loves the way Leila's wide eyes follow it. Girl's a complete pussy if there ever was one.

"Where?"

"Your place." Happy hadn't offered the address before he left but Batty has no doubt the little bitch has a nice, easily defendable apartment. No way her MC man would leave her weak at home.

"I'm taking my car." Batty stops at that. She hadn't considered that the girl's ride was out front and she certainly didn't want the little bitch riding with her. There was too much evidence still scattered across the backseat. For a moment Batty revels in the idea of hog-tying Leila into the trunk but it would be far too complicated. Batty flashes the gun and watches as Leila's eyes go wide again. Bitch won't run that's for sure. No harm in letting her take her own cage.

"Fine, but no stupid shit." Batty watches as the smaller woman heads for her black convertible. Batty watches as she climbs in, waiting for a nod of compliance. She gets it and Leila still looks unsettled as she closes the door of the car. Batty's just about to finish climbing into her own car when the convertible roars to life, she stands just in time for the squeal of tires to fill the lot. The gun is in her hand and on instinct she pulls the trigger twice. The shots land on the pavement with sparks that only fuel Batty's inner rage. She just got played by a too soft molly coddled bitch, she's so off her game and it's all on her. She let it happen and here she is surrounded by Hap's life, a place she has no right to step into but she always felt the draw. She had been swallowed by her curiosity it was making her weak and inefficient, sloppy.

The squeal of the Chevelle fishtailing around a far corner snaps Batty out of her reverie and she bangs her Desert Eagle down on the hood of the stolen sedan so hard it leaves a dent. She has no idea how she's going to explain this shit to Hap. There's no way the piece of shit she's driving would catch the Chevelle and in her current state of inner rage she has no intention of keeping the bitch safe. Fuck it, if Smith appeared she'd sit back and take her own candid shots of the event. Happy and his whole SAMCRO shit could get fucked it was time for Batty to regroup and get back to being in control. She and Happy had been at this for 10 years and her visits had become more frequent, she took more jobs in Cali than she did anywhere else no matter what the payout was. He was making her crave shit she didn't have the least bit of an imagination for.

She still has bones to get burned and the stupid low-key sedan to ditch and burn. As she climbs into the car Batty reaches for her cell, really the way she's feeling making the call to give Hap the heads up was the last thing she wants to do. Leila has pulled the trigger more than once, she can do it again if she has to. That's when Batty remembers Hap taking the girl's gun, she figures Leila could lay out a sweetbutt in one shot but a crazed peeping tom not so much. Batty hits the speed dial for Hap.

"What?" His usual grunt and bark serves as a greeting.

"Girl did a runner." Batty's tone is flat and unapologetic.

"How the FUCK! She still breathin?" She can see him in her head holding the bridge of his nose. "Did you fire?" His voice drops to a feral pitch and Batty's not quite sure if he's hoping his lil-bit caught lead for being an impulsive idiot or if he's pissed about having to kill her for letting the girl go.

"Twice…just didn't choose to land-em, make sure you tell the little cunt that." Batty's patience is wearing thin and this whole conversation is bound to get her pissed all over again. "She picked up the damn phone and kept getting call backs." Batty pauses not sure she wants to tell him the rest but fuck it.

"Why'd you let…" She cuts him off and continues.

"Thought I'd move her to her place. Figured she'd be set up defensive I could keep an eye out for the perv."

"Batty, What the fuck?" She knows he's at the end of his patience but hers had left her a few hours ago she continues cutting him off as he begins to talk again "Bat.."

"Didn't figure she had the balls to run off. Let her take her own wheels, apparently she's got a big set but no brains or hardware to keep em."

"How that little girl pull one on bad ass you?" The laughter and pride Batty hears in his voice puts her over the edge.

"You might be wanting to find her cause at this second, killin her has been running through my head for hours. I'm done with things that breathe that includes you Happy." The line goes dead and Happy tosses his head back, growling in frustration. He doesn't have time to think, finding Smith that was first. Batty would sort herself out, bitch had been coming back to him for ten years now and this wouldn't change that.


End file.
